


Lips of an angel

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cheiloproclitic, Drabble, Fetish, Lip Fetish, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Achrâchi gabilul - Im sorry

Kili was fifteen when he first noticed his brother, still considered a baby by just about everyone—including his brother, who wasn’t exactly that much older than him, but there he was staring. Fili stood in the middle of a small opening, practice sword held tightly in his fingers, moving in fluid motions that seemed like something he was born with and not taught. 

It wasn’t the fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword, the sweat that glinted in the sun, or the way that he had his hair pulled back from his face. It was a pure and simple fixation on his mouth. 

The light pink flesh that stretched over rows of white teeth, pursed and curled back as he moved and exerted himself. 

It pressed on later into the night, Kili found himself watching the elder’s lips as he talked to their mother and uncle, ate dinner and drank his tea before bed. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him but the urge to touch them was almost overwhelming. 

The urge was driving Kili mad, enough to have him cornering the elder when their mother sent them up to bed. Fili had tried to protest but the darker’s fingers pressed against the tiers of flesh, soft enough to have goosebumps rising on the younger’s skin but rough enough to remind him that this was his brother that he was touching. 

“Achrâchi gabilul…” he muttered quickly, dropping his hand and making move to leave only to be grabbed and tugged back into the shadowed corner of the hall. Those lips that he’d been so fascinated with all day pressing against his own in a soft kiss, making Kili’s head spin.


End file.
